Information processing by the human brain was monitored and quantified by averaged evoked response techniques. The electrographic activity was recorded from left and right brain regions during memory and perception in normal subjects, and in patients with neuropsychiatric disorders (Alzheimer's). Suspect electroencephalographic disturbances in brain-behavior relations in psychiatric patients were also evaluated, relating left brain dysfunction to ideational disorders, and right brain activity to maladaptive emotional reactions.